international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elyshia Walker
is one of the main Cures in KiraKira Night Pretty Cure!. Elyshia is a girly and sporty young girl who can be bossy but at the same time, can be very fun. She loves to surf and has a twin sister named Dawn Walker. Her alter ego and her standard signature colour is orange. She is represented by the sun and spade. She can change into two alternative forms, and . History General Information Appearance Personality Elyshia is a girly and sporty fifteen year old girl who has a huge love for surfing. She can be a bit of a bossy boots but loves to have fun. She is always happy in the sun and enjoys surfing in her free time. She is very intelligent, Maths being her best subject and dreams of flying the war planes or being a surfing teacher. Despite being girly, she hates make up and can often complain a lot about why make up is loved a lot. Relationships Family Dawn Walker - Dawn is Elyshia's missing twin sister. Friends Miah White - Miah is Elyshia's Pretty Cure partner and newest friend at Southfalls. She can often be annoyed by Miah at times. Orna - Orna is Elyshia's mascot partner, as well as Miah's. Etymology - The name Walker is an occupational surname for a fuller, or one who "walked" on raw, damp cloth in order to thicken it. Derived from the Middle English walkcere, meaning "a fuller of cloth," and the Old English wealcan, "to walk or tread." It is a surname of the English and Scottish origin. - Elyshia has many meaning in different countries. In Australia, the name means light which represents her symbol of the sun. Other meanings are "God is salvation", "Ornament" or "Brightness" in Hebrew and "Noble" or "Honorable" in Germanic. Pretty Cure Cure Sunlight is Elyshia's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by the sun and the spade. She transforms by saying Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. She uses the PreChanRing to transform while she uses the LovePreBrace to attack. Chocola Salsa is one of the two form changes Cure Sunlight can change into. Popping Eclair is one of the two form changes Cure Sunlight can change into. Attacks Finishers - Cure Sunlight's solo finisher, where she must have her LovePreBrace to perform the attack. Sub-attacks - One of Cure Sunlight's sub-attacks. Transformation "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation phrase used by Elyshia Walker in KiraKira Night Pretty Cure!. Trivia *Elyshia is the first lead Pretty Cure to have the theme colour of orange. **She is also the first lead Cure to be 15 years old in her original season and not the sequel. *She is the third Cure to have the power of the sun. The first were Cure Bright and Cure Sunshine. *Elyshia is the first Pretty Cure to wear shorts in her Cure form instead of a skirt. Gallery CureSunlight.png|Cure Sunlight Profile ElyshiaWalker.png|Elyshia Walker Profile ElyshiaWalkerwinter.png|Elyshia Walker Winter Profile ElyshiaSun.png|Elyshia Walker & Cure Sunlight Profile References #http://genealogy.about.com/od/surname_meaning/p/walker.htm #http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Elyshia Category:Lead Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:KiraKira Night Pretty Cure! Category:KiraKira Night Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Orange Pretty Cure Category:Oceania Pretty Cure Category:Australian Pretty Cure